warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/The Prophecies Begin
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in The Prophecies Begin arc. ''Into the Wild *Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. *In the allegiances, Firepaw is listed as an apprentice, even though he doesn't join ThunderClan until later in the book. *Oakheart is mistakenly described as bracken-colored. *Spottedleaf is mentioned as young and pretty, while Darkstripe is not young ; however, she is older than Darkstripe. *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail is his first. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar." *"Spinning" is misspelled to read "spinnning." *It states that Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before when it was two nights before. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. *Yellowfang is mistakenly mentioned as pale gray. *Graypaw is called Grewpaw. *Brightflower is mistakenly described as black and white. *When Rusty meets Bluestar she says his name when he never gave it to any of the cats. *When Firepaw thought "Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news", the text isn't in italics. *Bluestar is written as "BlueStar," with a capital S. *There is no space between "full moon", resulting in "fullmoon". *Highstones is mistakenly spelled as HighStones throughout the book. Fire and Ice *Cinderpaw says that ShadowClan scent was on the stolen kits, but she herself was one of the stolen kits. *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Brackenpaw, as a kit, is mistakenly described as ginger. *Yellowfang is mistakenly referred to as a tom. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt after he becomes leader. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw after she gets her warrior name. *It is said that it had been six moons since Spottedleaf had been killed , and it is also stated that three moons had passed since Brokenstar was driven out , however, both these events occurred on the same day. Forest of Secrets *Cinderpaw is listed as Cinderpelt in the allegiances. *Cloudkit is listed as Cloudpaw in the allegiances. *Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he saw him letting Silverstream escape in the battle at the WindClan camp , when really it was Darkstripe who saw him. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. *Brackenpaw is mistakenly mentioned to be a light brown tabby. *Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. *The book mentions: "When Fireheart had dropped his prey on the pile of fresh-kill, he went across to give queens a hand." However, even in descriptive, the cats never use the word "hand" but rather "paw". Rising Storm *Cinderpelt is referred to as Cinderpaw. *Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. *Honey is referred to as tasting sweet when cats do not have the ability to taste sweet things. This is corrected in later editions. *Featherkit is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Brackenfur is mistakenly called pale ginger. *One-eye is mistakenly called One-Eye multiple times. *Darkstripe is mistakenly mentioned to have amber eyes. *Sandstorm is called golden. *Longtail is mistakenly called silver Revealed in ''Rising Storm, Page 302 (UK version) *Greenleaf is mistakenly called summer. ''A Dangerous Path *Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. *Clan is accidentally typed with a lowercase "c", reading "clan". *ThunderClan is mistakenly shown with a lowercase "c", to read "Thunderclan". *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Twoleg is misspelled to read "Twoleg's." *Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur. *WindClan is mistakenly shown with a lowercase "c", to read "Windclan". *Bluestar is mentioned with a silver-gray coat. * Ravenpaw is called "Ravepaw". The Darkest Hour *In the allegiances, Mistyfoot is called dark gray. *Fireheart is referred to as Firestar twice before receiving his leader name. *Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. *Tigerstar is mistakenly referred to as TigerStar. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. *When Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe go to save Graystripe's children, it is mentioned that no medicine cats were present, and it is later mentioned that Mudfur, the medicine cat of RiverClan, was present at the meeting. However, he is described as a warrior. *Sandstorm is accidentally called "Sandstrom." *Shortly after Tigerstar's death, it reads, "'I can't believe what I've just seen,' the WindClan leader. 'Nine lives gone- just like that,'" when it should have read "...the WindClan leader ''said," or meowed or rasped. *Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *The book says, "As he faced the ThunderClan cats Firestar heard a low snarl from Graystripe did." The word "did" is unnecessary. *"He" is misspelled as "her". References and citations }} Category:Reference